Archie Sonic Universe Ausgabe 51
Archie Sonic Universe Ausgabe 51 ist die 51. Ausgabe der Sonic Universe-Comics und der zweite Teil des Crossovers Worlds Collide. Handlung Spoilers The crossover event of 2013 continues here! There are strange things afoot as Mega Man's world is menaced by a super-fast, blue attacker. Sonic's world is being stalked by a blue-armored figure with a cannon for an arm. Could these mysterious villains be Sonic and Mega Man? Or are they some kind of sinister copies? Mistaken identities and explosions galore in this explosive second part to the historic Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man crossover! Continues in this month's Sonic the Hedgehog #248! Mistaken Identities Die Handlung spielt vor dem Mega Man Comic 24 und zeigt, wie es zu dem Kampf zwischen Sonic und Mega Man kommt. Dr. Light arbeit in seinem Labor und bemerkt, dass die Genesiswelle eingetraten ist, verschweigt dies aber vor Rock und Roll, die die beiden informiert, dass gerade in Mega City Proto Man gegen vier Roboticized Masters ankämpft. Um Proto Man in Sicherheit zu bringen, da er es alleine nicht mit ihnen aufnehmen kann, beschließt Mega Man ihm zu helfen, rettet seinen Bruder und nimmt es selbst mit den Roboticized Masters auf, die jedoch durch einen Warp Ring in die Green Hill Zone fliehen und von Metal Sonic angeführt werden. Währenddessen rennt Sonic the Hedgehog durch die Green Hill Zone und trifft Silver the Hedgehog, der zugleich von Copy Robot entführt wird, der schon die Chaotix verschwinden ließ. Durch den Copy Robot und Metal Sonic treffen sich Sonic und Mega Man und denken vom jeweils anderen, Metal Sonic und Copy Robot zu sein, sodass zwischen den beiden Helden ein Kampf entsteht und Dr. Eggman und Dr. Wily währenddessen ihren gelungenen Verwechslungsplan feiern. Charaktere thumb|280px|Short Circuits *Sonic the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Charmy Bee *Espio the Chameleon *Mega Man *Dr. Light *Roll *Proto Man Gegner *Dr. Wily **Bass **Copy Robot *Dr. Eggman **Metal Sonic *Roboticized Masters **Tails Man **Knuckles Man **Rose Woman Trivia *Das Cover ähnelt sehr stark der Charakterauswahl aus dem Spiel Marvel Vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. *Auf dem Cover praktiziert Tails das Fingerphänomen, was bei den Mega Man Charakteren vorhanden ist. *Dr. Wilys Augenbraunen fehlen. *Auf dem Variant Cover werden Poto Man und Knuckles als Rivalenpartner angesehen, genauso wie Bass und Shadow vom Charakter her zusammenpassen (siehe Variant Cover Ausgabe StH 248). *Der Roboter, der von Dr. Light gebaut werden soll, ist wahrscheinlich Bond Man, der jedoch nur in den Mega Man Mangas auftaucht und in den Spielen nur ein Konzept war. *Der Nachrichtensender wird auf dem 39. Kanal ausgestrahlt, in den Mega Man Comics auf dem neunten. *Auf Seite 9 meint Mega Man zu Proto Man, dass er es mit den Robotiziced Masters aufnehmen könnte, nachdem er schon ein Alien besiegt hatte (Ausgabe 12). *Proto Man besitzt immer noch die Fehlfunktion seines Powerkernes, obwohl dieser vor dem Crossover von Dr. Wily repariert wurde. Leseprobe Sonic Universe51Page1.jpg|Seite 1 SonicUniverse51Page2.jpg|Seite 2 Sonic Universe51Page3.jpg|Seite 3 SonicUniverse51Page4.jpg|Seite 4 en:Sonic Universe Issue 51 Kategorie:Worlds Collide